Ultimate Destiny 2
Survival Games: Ultimate Destiny 2 REDUX is the redone version of the original UD2. The other one was put down due to lack of interest from people and overall negativity. Tributes 1. Isaac (Pikaswag942) 2. The Flash (TopHattedSwaga) 3. Hawkeye (dj-swizzle) 4. Hibiki Kuze (Harvest-ThomasTheTrainIsGay) 5. Eobard Thawne (Legpainsaxel) 6. Kung Pow (Billy) 7. Bass.EXE (Quick-Man) 8. Spyro (UtahCharizard) 9. King Harkinan (TheShadowMan683) 10. Goku (protobakurion) 11. Taskmaster (BetrayedTangy) 12. Geometry Dash Block (NintendoIsBeast) 13. Earthworm Jim (Eat_Cow) 14. Clone Ridley (kidmf935) 15. Scott Pilgrim (TomNookCrossing) 16. Disco Bandit (SalsaSavant) 17. Amaterasu (DestinyAssassin) 18. Bandana Dee (Rayquaza487) 19. Samurai Jack (flawless75) 20. Tetra (Seb_Ramoray) 21. Deadpool (DamionDL) 22. Spectator James (Zaknefain) 23. Shulk (Messhia_dark) 24. Killua Zoldyck (FreecsZoldyck) Arena From a top down view, the Arena looks like a big circle, with a small circle in the middle. Out of the 4 sides of the circle are lines separating 4 sections. One is dark and gray, with buildings. One is bright and colorful, in a park. One is glowing with blue and black, and one is black and white, with a lot of water. After the last Destiny, Kirbamus decided to watch some movies with Jett. Then it struck him: A movie arena! In the dark and gray area, there is a city. A couple people are walking the streets, with a few stands open, but everyone's wary of some hooded people holding guns. Everyone has a fedora, and almost every building has a ladder on it. Some even have entrances. Dark and edgy noir area, with the first person narrating. The competitors are warned not to get shot. In the bright and colorful area, there is a park. A huge fountain, surrounded by statues, benches, and birds. Trees surround this area, and everything looks different. It almost looks....Cel-Shaded. The superhero flick. A lot of random encounters are said to happen there, so the competitors are warned not to make a mistake. In the glowing area, there is a very TRON-like grid, with ramps. It resembles a giant playground, with a relatively large tower and low walls surrounding it. "Who doesn't love TRON? People who get killed by Lightcycles, that is. And disks. And me. But that's besides the point. You'll either love this area or it'll make your eyes bleed," Kirbamus says on this one. In the black and white area, there is a large lake surrounded by a sandy coast. In the lake is a very large steamboat, bustling with goodies. Everything resembles an old-school cartoon. "Steamboat Willie? Yeah, we had that in our collection. You'll all look either incredibly silly or incredibly disturbing in cartoon shape. Oh, yeah, didn't mention that. Whatever area you step in, you will automatically transform into a new look. Be it edgy gray, bright cel-shade, TRON-lines, or Black and White toon form. Oh! The only place you'll look normal is the Cornucopia," Kirbamus finishes. The Corn, along with being pure gold, has a glowing effect. In the corn are 4 swords, 2 katanas, 2 bows each with 10 arrows, a hammer, an axe, a mace, a crossbow, 2 baskets of goods, 4 loaves of bread, 2 apples, 5 bunches of grapes, some Nightlock poison in a test tube, some naughty magazines, a Kirbamus plush toy, a Jett action figure, and a Frieza SH Figuart toy. Training Room As Kirbamus welcomes the tributes, he starts by explaining the bracelets. "This Bracelet is for security reasons. It limits almost every bit of your supernatural powers. So no things like flying, teleporting, etc." He then goes on to explain that the training room contains infinite Sandbag generators, books on survival, a holographic history of every game, and Kirbamus himself, who is willing to answer questions and make conversation. The contestants immediately disperse. The Disco Bandit boogies into the room, eyes the competition, and starts doing Dance Aerobics. Taskmaster sits in the corner and watches the others. Hawkeye walks over to the maps to study the land. Scott Pilgrim ignores the warning about the bracelet and attempts to fly, but he fails. Flash runs to a Sandbag and begins training with it to understand his new powers before moving over to the holograms. Disco Bandit looks at the books and is disappointed to find that there is not one on anything involving disco, and Hawkeye moves over to the Sandbags to train. Eobard Thawne, Reverse Flash/ Professor Zoom confronts Flash, who is stunned to hear his voice. The Disco Bandit then does the same after accidentally hitting Hawkeye in the head with a book. Hawkeye complains, but Disco Bandit, looking over the book, offers to teach Hawkeye some dance moves in return for archery lessons, to which Hawkeye declines. Disco Bandit then walks away with the archery book and begins dancing. Reverse Flash also trains with a Sandbag as Spyro makes his way over to the bookshelf to look for books to read. Clone Ridley, feeling he doesn't need weapons, does the same. Taskmaster then gets up and decides to watch some holograms, which Clone Ridley decides to join him in. Isaac, who was asleep at the entrance, is woken up by the videos. Hibiki Kuze, also intrigued, decides to instead read on the past games. Taskmaster then joins Disco Bandit in dancing. The two then have a dance-off. When finished, Taskmaster walks off to go to the training room. Disco Bandit, finished with dancing, reads up on archery and creates a makeshift bow to practice with. Hibiki, disgruntled with his findings on the death of the Ancient One, heads over to the training room. Bass.EXE, disgusted by the humans, asks Kirbamus to explain how he brought Bass to the real world. "We've had all sorts of odd characters here, but getting someone like you to these games was incredibly difficult. Luckily, my assistant brought you here. He ranks among as the smartest man in the world. He can bring data in reality," Kirbamus responds. He then asks the contestants if they'd like to see the arena. The other contestants, including Taskmaster, Disco Bandit, Clone Ridley, and Spyro, Hibiki, and Hawkeye walk over immediately. The contestants all look at the arena and begin studying it. Feeling it's time to form an alliance, Disco Bandit requests one with Taskmaster, who agrees. Deadpool, excited to see Taskmaster, asks if the winner gets any money, to which Kirbamus replies, "The winner shall be made a celebrity, and offered a choice. Picking right will earn riches and wonder beyond imagination." Clone Ridley, hearing the adjacent conversation, decides that he needs to make an alliance as well. Bass decides to check out the other fighters as well. Disco Bandit decides to train some more, and he accidentally shoots Deadpool in the head. Deadpool is tempted to try to kill him, but Kirbamus warns him that "it never ends well." Disco Bandit decides to steal from Deadpool, which he immediately regrets, and in return Deadpool begins a small scuffle with him. Watching the others, Goku, too, decides to form an alliance, and he walks over to Bass.EXE, with the intention of allying. Clone Ridley, who had also planned to ally with Bass, walks over and asks the same question. Bass is intrigued that the two want to ally with him, and he asks why. Clone Ridley gives a sufficient response, and Bass is pleased. The two then agree to become partners. Meanwhile, Disco Bandit decides to get some cocktails, to which Taskmaster and Deadpool join him. King Harkinian sets up Sandbags, but instead of training he decides to dance with them. Goku, who has been denied, decides to ally with Spectator James. Kung Pow, walking in, decides to cook something and requests Kirbamus to show him where it is as Spyro decides to begin training. As Thawne trains some more, James makes a comment about training, to which Thawne responds that "only a fool fails to train." They have an argument about how one gains power as Bass begins training on Sandbags. Thawne and Scott Pilgrim train on Sandbags as well as Hibiki trips over Spyro and drops his phone. Spyro is mystified by what a phone is, so Hibiki shows the dragon a few functions of his phone. Spyro is amazed, and asks to team up, which Hibiki agrees to. Taskmaster decides to do one-armed push-ups, but Thawne kicks his other arm out. Taskmaster, anticipating that, manages to leap up before he falls. Thawne is intrigued, but he decides to go read instead, which Bass joins him in. Thawne, intrigued, asks for a partnership, which Bass agrees to under the conditions that Clone Ridley also agrees, which he does. Hibiki decides to practice archery on a Sandbag. Clone Ridley decides to train as well, but he finds that his normally powerful fire breath has degraded to a few very weak flames due to the bracelet. Disco Bandit decides to practice with a bow while reading on the history of the games and dancing. Killua Zoldyck begins training on Sandbags with daggers, but he gets bored almost immediately. He then gets right back up and begins punching Sandbags. Hibiki decides to practice his archery, but he almost hits Bass in the head. Thawne walks in front of him, causing him to lower his weapon, but Thawne tells him to continue, to which Zoldyck watches. Hibiki refuses to continue, and instead decides to read up on the games some more, disappointing Zoldyck. Thawne gives Zoldyck the same instructions, but Zoldyck declines, having never used one. Thawne tells him to do so anyway, so he does, and Thawne catches the arrow, which Hibiki sees. Zoldyck then lies down again as Clone Ridley decides to reluctantly train with a spear. Kung Pow, having not been shown the kitchen earlier, decides to take out his anger on a Sandbag. Hawkeye sees this and offers a partnership as Thawne tests his strength on a Sandbag. Kung Pow declines, as Hawkeye is an American and, according to Kung Pow, lacks training. Scott Pilgrim continues training. James attempts to use his GPS, won during the interviews, to coax different contestants, such as Thawne and Scott, into allying with him, but Thawne isn't interested. He then moves his attention to Goku, who is showing off with his training on the Sandbags. Goku agrees to ally with James. Meanwhile, Spyro training, on a Sandbag, notices Clone Ridley. He attempts to strike up a conversation while Clone Ridley is training. Clone Ridley, hoping for some indicator as to something he can use against Spyro, tries to listen, but he eventually tunes him out and continues on with his spear training, so Spyro heads to James and offers to ally with him. James agrees, and the time in the Training Room draws to an end as the rest of the interview results are revealed and Day 1 begins. Interviews First, Kirbamus lists the people who didn't make the top 3. He says that he looked at them closely. "Scott Pilgrim, a 5/10. I'm mixed on this. Seems just like a normal guy. Well, not normal, in the slightest. Don't expect a lot. Kung Pow, a 7/10. Looks well experienced, and is a suitable survivor in the Arena. Clone Ridley, an 8/10. Very suitable for this environment. Disco Bandit, an 8.5/10. I was very close to putting you in 3rd place, but I feel as thought the others outclass you. Very well fitted for survival anyways. Taskmaster, a 6/10. While good, you are not nearly as well suited as the others. Earthworm Jim, a 7.5/10. I feel as though you will make it far. Hawkeye, a 3/10. I don't expect nearly anything from you. Spyro, an 8/10. Very good, very strong, and very smart, I feel you are going to be one of the best." Kirbamus, after saying this, then reveals the top three: James, Reverse Flash, and Bass.EXE. "James, a 9/10. It seems that you've studied enough and you are ready to fight. You nearly got perfect, and I expect much things from you. Reverse Flash, also a 9/10. You seem born for these games. All your abilities can help you out immensely. Finally, Bass.EXE, a 9.5/10. You are extremely well suited for this battle, and your abilities can and will save you." The games are to start shortly after. Day 1 Kirbamus tells the contestants to step into the escape pods as they make final preparations and decide to meet each other on the battlefield. As they all confidently step into the pods, they're warned not to stick any body parts out either. The pods then launch into space before descending onto the pads. The pods vanish into the pads and the characters look around eagerly as they're told not to step out until the countdown ends. The second it reaches zero Disco Bandit uses some moves to stun everyone for five seconds while Taskmaster grabs two swords, a bow, ten arrows, and a basket of goods before heading to the noir area as Disco Bandit follows. Upon entering the noir area Taskmaster gains a fedora and a cigar as his colors drain, and Disco Bandit, who now feels like giving monologues, gains a fedora as well. As they escape, the other contestants regain the ability to move. Spectator James goes to the fountain to await Hibiki, Scott, Goku, and Spyro. Samurai Jack grabs the crossbow, Reverse Flash manages to grab a basket, 2 loaves of bread, and night lock poison before heading to the grid to await his allies, Hibiki grabs the katanas and runs after James, Spyro following, and Hawkeye heads to the cartoon area after grabbing a bow as he starts thinking of a plan. In the noir area, Taskamster sits down on a bench and beckons Disco Bandit to do the same. They then examine their supplies- two swords, a bow, 10 arrows, and a basket of goods. Disco Bandit looks at the arrows and the bow as Zoldyck runs to the grid, followed by Jack. Taskmaster then looks into the basket to find two chocolate chip pancakes, a deep dish pizza, and an adult toy. Meanwhile, Reverse Flash, waiting for Bass and Clone Ridley, looks in his basket to find a jar of apple sauce, a steaming container of teriyaki chicken with rice and noodles, and an adult toy. He breaks the toy open to find some wiring, which he puts with the food and poison into his ring. As Taskmaster and Disco Bandit begin looking for shelter, Dark Legion hovers over the arena and watches the contestants. As Zoldyck sits on a bench, Jack opens his basket and finds two hot dogs, a mustard bottle, a cookie, and an adult toy. Meanwhile, Deadpool, who had been taking a nap the whole time, decides to head off into the cartoon area. Inside it, he shrinks as the red on his suit becomes white. He then lies down in a field and looks at the sky. At the same time, Kung Pow exits his pod and finds Flash. He offers to make an alliance with him. Flash doesn't respond as he runs over to the grid, Kung Pow following, where he is confronted by Reverse Flash. Elsewhere, Hibiki reaches James and hands him one of the katanas. James then melts the blade into a diamond. At the same time, Jack accidentally bumps into Flash. Kung Pow, hearing Flash's name, repeats his question. Meanwhile, Disco Bandit and Taskmaster decide to head to the Timeless River when they realize they need water. Upon arriving there, they meet up with Deadpool. Goku also exits his pod and finds James. Hibiki plans to use James' powers to set a trap for Disco Bandit, but Goku thinks that Deadpool or Bass should be the bigger priority. As Kung Pow and Jack distract Flash, Reverse Flash attempts to leave and head toward the center of the grid, but Flash gives chase. Reverse Flash doesn't feel it's the time to battle yet, so he leaves again, looking for a console and loosing Flash. Elsewhere, Hibiki plans to isolate Disco Bandit to kill him as Deadpool asks Disco Bandit and Taskmaster for a weapon, which Disco Bandit is reluctant to do. Deadpool tries to coax him, though, so Disco Bandit agrees to if he can be beaten in a dance off. James, displeased with Hibiki's plan, argues that they should instead hunt Disco Bandit, as Taskmaster alone wouldn't be enough to help him fight James, Goku, Spyro, and Hibiki together as he melts down some trees Goku cut down for more diamond, which is then made into a disco ball, which Disco Bandit would go nuts for. Clone Ridley finally leaves the cornucopia and heads to the grid, looking for anyone, friend or foe, as a black suit with purple lines covers his body. Bass finds Reverse Flash and joins him, with Clone Ridley reaching them shortly after. Zoldyck, bored, heads to the cel-shaded forest. Kung Pow, bored of Flash, attacks him, and the two begin fighting as Bass and Clone Ridley are instructed to look for something that hooks into the system. As Deadpool and Disco Bandit finish their dance off, Deadpool is given a sword, and he joins the two, Clone Ridley and Bass are told Reverse Flash's plans for the grid. As James finishes scheming with Hibiki, he finds Zoldyck nearby with his GPS. Hawkeye, hidden elsewhere, finds branches and begins sharpening them to make arrows. As Kung Pow and Flash fight, Flash dodges the first attack- a spinning kick meant for his face. He then runs at Kung Pow and attempts to punch him, but Kung Pow shifts to the left in preparation for a counterattack. Flash, noticing this, shifts right, causing an impressed Kung Pow to stumble for a minute before entering a mantus-like stance. Flash begins running circles around him to ensure that he won't be grabbed and left vulnerable. Kung Pow, bored once more, decides to find Reverse Flash instead, but Flash runs ahead of him and stops him. Kung Pow sits in lotus position in response. Nearby, Clone Ridley attempts to see how well he can still fly with the bracelet on as Reverse Flash begins his search. Clone Ridley finds that with all of his strength he can only hover for a short time, and he returns to the ground to rest his wings. He returns to Reverse Flash as the latter finds a small PC on the ground. With this PC, Reverse Flash is able to run a check of the source and imprint it on his GPS. As Disco Bandit and his group find a river, Reverse Flash discovers the location and heads toward the steamboat as he, who becomes monochrome as his eyes widen, and Clone Ridley, whose features become exaggerated as his body, arms, and legs shorten, his wings and tail extend, and his teeth become bigger and look goofy while his eyes increase in circumference, enter the cartoon area. Reverse Flash finds the source under some floorboards, and he begins hacking. As Zoldyck becomes bored and returns to the grid, Disco Bandit's group finishes drinking water and thinks about what to do next. They decide to stay by the river. Goku, meanwhile, finds a swell banana tree. As Kung Pow gets up, notices Zoldyck, and walks in that direction, Reverse Flash finishes hacking and manages to take over the entire grid, the color scheme of which changes from blue, white, and red to yellow, black, and red. He then sets it to hunt down anyone in the area who is not Reverse Flash, Clone Ridley, Bass.EXE, or Flash. Soldiers (12.5 to be exact, three of which have light cycles) then arrive to kill Kung Pow as each contestant is contacted telepathically and hears a voice in their head- "You realize you cannot win without a little murder, right? Hurry up and kill someone!" They're a little puzzled by it, but they shake it off. Reverse Flash then puts a complex firewall on the console and links it to his GPS before heading back. Zoldyck, who misses the soldiers, tries to talk to Kung Pow, but Kung Pow immediately gets them out of there and into the cartoon area. The soldiers then head for Jack instead. Zoldyck begins talking with Kung Pow as Reverse Flash and Clone Ridley reenter the grid. Taskmaster then approaches Kung Pow and Zoldyck. Nearby, Deadpool hunts some fish and follows Disco Bandit and Taskmaster. Taskmaster, uninterested in fighting, invites Kung Pow, coming in peace, and Zoldyck to his group's camp. Deadpool and Kung Pow begin cooking as Taskmaster goes off to hunt. He returns with the bodies of Goofy and Pluto, which are then cooked. Kung Pow warns them as they make conversation not to head into the grid, as it's very dangerous. As Reverse Flash programs a throne for him into the grid, Hibiki, thirsty, sticks a branch into the fountain to see if it's safe to drink from. As Disco Bandit and Deadpool cook Dog Kabob and Dog Rolls, Clone Ridley and Bass ask Reverse Flash for some food, and he, in return, hands Clone Ridley some chicken and Bass some bread as he begins eating bread as well. Nothing happens to Hibiki's stick, but he notices a button in the fountain. He presses it, and the sky darkens. Immediate reactions are made- James relaxes after tensing when Hibiki noticed the buttons; Clone Ridley looks up at the sky, feeling the arena may explode; Reverse Flash wordlessly looks as well. Back by the fountain, Goku, itching to fight, goes hunting with James and Hibiki, who is told to grab the disco ball, as Scott and Spyro stay behind.. As James follows the GPS to his first target, Hibiki makes conversation with him, who opens up a bit about his life. The group enters the cartoon zone as Hibiki's eyes become slightly squinty. As Spyro decides to catch up, the group finds that Disco Bandit is nearby. James tells the others that he's going to attack Disco Bandit first, and they are to ambush the latter when he least expects it, as he doesn't know that they're alliance. Hibiki and Goku hide as James calls out to Disco Bandit with the disco ball. James challenges him to a dance off, with the winner getting the disco ball, knowing Disco Bandits can't resist dance offs. Taskmaster whispers something in Disco Bandit's ear before their group gets ready to dance. Using this distraction, Disco Bandit runs up and attempts to pickpocket James for the disco ball, but James instead rolls it to him. He then spins it on his finger and attempts to throw it back to James, but, as James had been panning this, the ball then explodes in Disco Bandit's hand. Disco Bandit, backed by Taskmaster, then runs off. In the grid, Clone Ridley throws out the idea of using Reverse Flash's hacking to program a new Mecha Ridley, but this is quickly shot down. Back in the cartoon area, Disco Bandit is chased by Hibiki, whose phone shoots flames, as Taskmaster deflects a laser back at James, who in turn deflects it again right at Taskmaster's feet. Disco Bandit manages to grab his bow and arrows behind a tree, and he shoots at Hibiki's phone. Hibiki doesn't lose the phone, but Disco Bandit is able to close the distance between them and shoot a few more arrows, all missing, as Taskmaster avoids the laser and goes for Goku. Goku uses Ki Lockdown to get Taskmaster's feet to lock up. Disco Bandit manages to pickpocket Hibiki's phone, which shoots one last blast before it's taken. Disco Bandit is knocked off his feet but, knowing that one more hit will probably be it for him, is able to attempt to get up and attempt to flee again while pressing random buttons on Hibiki's phone as it's angled toward Hibiki. Taskmaster is able to get up, but Goku flips him using his own sword, although the latter is cut and injured as a result. Disco Bandit manages to open up a demon summoning program, but it crashes, and Hibiki continues to chase him with a katana. James reconstitutes behind a downed Taskmaster, preparing to kill him, as Goku, wounded from the stab, runs off to help Hibiki. Back at the grid, Clone Ridley decides to go get them some water, to which Reverse Flash decides to join him. As they walk toward the cartoon zone and the river, Clone Ridley starts to feel some reluctance about allying with Reverse Flash. Meanwhile, Disco Bandit hops into the river and begins swimming away, but he needs to get faster to escape. To do so, he drops his bow, arrows, and pants. Spyro, catching up, manages an ice blast at Disco Bandit. Hibiki also throws his katana to stop Disco Bandit, but he fails, so he hops into the river to grab the bow and arrows.Elsewhere, James continues to stab at Taskmaster, but Taskmaster uses his own sword to block the assault. He then manages to spin and trip James as well. As Clone Ridley and Reverse Flash enter the cartoon area and head toward the river, Disco Bandit starts tiring. Taskmaster realizes he can't injure James because of James' diamond skin, so he instead runs in the direction of the noir area. James reconstitutes elsewhere, melds into sand, and proceeds to continue chasing Disco Bandit with the others. Hibiki starts to wear out as well as the fighting slows down. Further down the river, Clone Ridley and Reverse Flash arrive. Hibiki manages to put all of his effort into making one last attempt to catch up to a ragged and worn Disco Bandit. Reverse Flash stores two days worth of water in his ring, but Clone Ridley attempts to encourage him to drink some to be sure it's safe before he does that. Disco Bandit, finally too tired to continue running despite being a far enough distance ahead, stops and turns around, staring at Hibiki. Hibiki slows down and walks toward Disco Bandit. Disco Bandit threatens Hibiki- the former holds the latter's phone, and he'd be willing to drop it into the river. Spyro runs up from behind Hibiki and shoots a blast of thunder at Disco Bandit, but it misses. Taskmaster then makes it back to them and joins Disco Bandit, and James reconstitutes by Hibiki. Reverse Flash notices the fighting before he can respond to Clone Ridley, and the two decide to jump into the fight. As they move toward the fight, Clone Ridley now running on all fours, Disco Bandit threatens Hibiki- one move and the phone is destroyed. James moves into the sand as Taskmaster tells Disco Bandit to retreat further down the river. Disco Bandit runs further, taunting Hibiki about the phone, but James, noticing something on his GPS, stops fighting and directly addresses Disco Bandit and Taskmaster. He reveals that Reverse Flash and Clone Ridley are coming their way, and he offers an alliance to take them out. He throws Taskmaster a sword, proposing they cut Clone Ridley and Reverse Flash down a peg. Disco Bandit, wanting to live, agrees, and he hands Hibiki his phone back. Hibiki returns Disco Bandit's bow as well. James then reminds them that it's only a temporary alliance as they prepare to fight. As the two arrive, Taskmaster looks at his sword and grins. He then tosses it to Reverse Flash. Elsewhere, Amaterasu kills herself.